


Bonding

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: An alternative turn of events after Belphegor asks you to make him yours.!!! chapter 18 spoilers!!!
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth work on the series so far. I hope you like reading these as much as I enjoy writing them. If so, leave a comment and let me know 🖤

You left the party to go find the seventh prince of hell and make sure that he is alright. He wasn't the party type, you figured out that much. 

Eventually you found him. He was seemingly waiting for you near the lake. You approached him and talked for a while. He admitted the party was a bit much for him. You couldn't help but smile knowing you got that right. You were actually starting to get to know him, you were starting to bond. 

When it came to the topic of the present, he became more serious than usual. However, he seemed a bit flustered. After a moment of silence in which he looked at the ground, he lifted his head and spoke.

"Y/n, would you like to make me yours?", he spoke as he was looking straight into your eyes.

"Could you say that one more time for me?", you asked with a grin taking over your face.

"Hey, don't tease me.", the demon blushed. 

"I would never", you paused, "I'd rather please you instead, though."

He was visibly shocked by your response. Clearly not expecting you to reply in that manner. However, he didn't look bothered by your proposal one bit. On the contrary, he seemed excited. 

You offered him your hand and he took it into his in an instant. You lead the way to a secluded area nearby which was full of trees and where you could have a few moments of alone time with your prince of hell. 

Witthout any warning, you pushed him into one of the trees which was closer to you and began kissing him. Slowly and gently at first, but after a while the kisses became rougher as you grew more impatient. Ever since you saw him the first time, it was something about him that was drawing you in. It was luring you and you couldn't resist the temptation. Now even less seeing that Belphegor was returning the same feelings. 

As you palmed his growing erection through his pants, you licked your lips fantasizing about the feeling of having it inside you. You just had to have him as soon as possible. In any way possible. You wanted him whole.

"I want you, Belphie. I want you to be mine!", you moaned through the passionate kisses that you showered his neck with.

"Well, make me yours then...", he said softly while putting himself at your mercy. 

Dropping to your knees, you wasted no time and unzipped his pants before gripping his member. In the beginning, you gave it long licks and slow agonizing kisses before suddenly taking his length all the way into your mouth without a warning. That made the demon gasp and tighten the grip he had on your hair. It only motivated you to do more, to do better, to drive him insane.

As your pace got faster you felt him twitch into your mouth. Saliva mixed with precum dripped onto your chin. It made you feel dirtier than ever before, but you surprisingly didn't mind. You could feel he was close, so you stopped. That angered the Avatar of Sloth and awakened his primal instincts. He pulled you up by your hair and pushed you into the tree instead, bending you over.

He lifted your dress up and pulled your panties down to your ankles. With one swift motion he inserted himself inside you. He was rough and to prevent you from giving away your location, he covered your mouth with one of his hands as the other one was rubbing onto your sensitive spot.

You could hear Asmodeus calling your names, most probably looking for you. But you had other business to attend to. In fact, it made the whole situation even hotter. To think that the brothers were looking for you, clueless to the fact that you were actually getting fucked against a tree a few meters away from them. It made your insides tingle.

The stimulation from his rough thrusts hitting all the right spots inside you combine with the risky nature of the situation additionally to the stimulation of your clitoris pushed you over the edge. 

As you were cumming, Belphegor finalized the pact previously to reaching climax himself. After pulling out from you, he pulled your panties back up to keep his semen from dripping down your legs. 

He was now fully yours. Not only you made him yours physically, but he offered himself up to you. He made a pact and it nothing couldn't make you feel happier.

After fixing your hair and clothes you went back to the party. Strategically avoiding everyone, you hurried to get to the closest bathroom. You needed to do something about your...circumstances. However, on your way to the bathroom you were stopped by a smirking Asmodeus.

"Tell me, darling, aren't you glad that the lipstick I gifted you is transfer proof?"


End file.
